Wonderfull Days
by Lenore cheney
Summary: Lucy no esperaba amar tanto a sting y sting no esperaba nada de ella,pero ambos estaban seguros de una cosa.¡Fue un placer haber coincido en esta vida !.
1. Conociendonos

.

hey ¡ esta pobre historia esta mas olvidada que la serie de la niñera :V , en fin espero que les guste

* * *

—Al tiempo no le importa que tanto disfrutes su paso, el seguirá su camino–Era la frase que seguido escuchaba mi corazón cuando estaba cerca de él.  
Pero en esos días sentía tantas emociones nuevas y diferentes que ignoraba a veces esas palabras, por ello al recordar cada parte de mi vida escolar siento mi pecho tibio y aquellas latosas mariposas en mi vientre regresan y se transforman en remolinos que traen tu sonrisa de verano pegándome en la memoria...

 _A decir verdad, cuando él estaba a mi lado el verano estaba presente con ciento veces quisiera que volvieran una vez más, por curiosidad._

Camine con paso lento a mi nueva escuela, mis lágrimas ya estaban secas cuando entre por la entrada, era inicio de primavera, las aves cantaban alegres y las flores de cerezo estaban totalmente abiertas, pero para mí era el invierno de mi vida escolar.  
Me quede quieta por varios minutos, no deseaba entrar, agache la mirada con tristeza pues la sonrisa de Levi me venía a la cabeza– _Animo la-chan–N_ o, si empezaba a llorar ahora no podría ver a la cara a mi mejor amiga.

–Oí, eres nueva, ¿verdad?–Una voz alegre me saco de mis pensamientos, al girar me apareció ante mí un chico con la sonrisa tibia de la tarde, por inercia sonríe _sin querer —Si—_ me miraba alegre, su uniforme estaba un poco desalineado me daba la sensación de no ser tan buena influencia.  
La voz de mi madre sonó como fantasma en mi cabeza—No te juntes con ese niño, es malo muy malo—Sacudí un poco mi cabeza alejando la voz preocupada de mi mamá No atine a decir mucho pues ya me había pues aquel chico rubio me había tomado de la mano para llevarme dentro de la escuela, su cabello resplandecía con los destellos del sol que se colaban entre los árboles _._  
—Espera, ¡hey!—Él no me prestó atención...  
Mis lágrimas fueron cosa del pasado aquella tarde, pero no serían las ultimas de mi vida, aunque las lágrimas que siguieron en esos tres años fueron las más dulces que he tenido, porque después de todo...

El las causo

 _mariposas nuevas para inquietar mi vida._


	2. ¿Cuando Empiezan mis Dias Maravillosos?

bueno segundo episodio, mujajaja

* * *

Era oficial su vida estaba en una lata de coca cola aplastada por el pie del destino y aquel rubio sonriente de la mañana fue solo un fugaz destello de optimismo, en cuanto entraron al salon parecia otra persona.

Se encontraba sentado al lado de ella con una sonrisa de zorro astuto, sus alarmas internas de castidad se encendieron como brazas que quemaban sus entrañas cuando por pura curiosidad cruzaron miradas, encontrándose perdidos entre una sonrisa traviesa o un aleteo pálido de mariposas, no duro mucho el encanto, en menos de tres suspiros mal salidos por ambos, aquel chico desvío la mirada a la falda de una chica que tenía al lado saboreando sus piernas como si de tacos al pastor fueran ;Lucy se sentía tonta por pensar tan bien y mal de aquel tipo, pues traía un letrero de "chico problema" grabado en la frente y para ella no era el día, ni el momento para esos encuentros o no, definitivamente no, con la misma determinación que tuvo para negarse a otro encuentro casual con aquel chico empezó a prestar su examen, en menos de diez minutos ya tenía su examen listo, deseaba solo salir de aquel salón Lucy se levantó con altivez de Leona , paso sin mirarlo para entregar su examen , ya tenía instrucciones del profesor para que después del examen fuera a tomar receso y tenía doble instrucción de su madre para irse temprano a casa pues aun no terminaban de desempacar, seguramente su hermana la esperaba afuera recargada en alguna pared y los brazos cruzados pensativa en alguna de sus fantasías para distraerse del mundo. No tardo nade en verla como había predicho, aun no portaban el uniforme escolar así que fue fácil salir del recinto sin ningún problema

-Erza-Llamo sin glamour a su hermana mayor, ambas contaron la experiencia de su día sin dar muchos detalles y sin dejarse con dudas, sobresaliendo la única noticia de que Erza no había tenido que realizar ningún examen de asignación pues era un año mayor que Lucy.

-basto con solo decidirme que club me gustaba más-La buena suerte de su hermana le parecía una burla del destino, si fuera por ella...su pensamiento se detuvo como un disco viejo del tocadiscos de su abuelo.

-¿Como que asignación? que... ¡¿club?!Espera, ¡¿teníamos que elegir un club?!-Erza lo medito por un rato y asintió como si de confirmar una orden de comida china fuera, Lucy se revolvió con desesperación el cabello, al cabo de un rato suspiro resignada esperando no ser la única torpe que había olvidado elegir un club. Sin contar que realmente no presto mucha atención al dicho examen

Sting por el contrario de ella se encontraba bastante animado por su encuentro, aquella chica con mirada de cachorro abandonado era lo más divertido que le había pasado desde la mañana, la cual no era necesaria recordar.  
-Bueno jóvenes, tienen quince minutos para acabar el examen, por favor dejen su examen en el escritorio y salgan a tomar un receso de diez minutos -Sting había visto salir ya a la chica y según sus cálculos debería ya estar nuevamente dentro del salón, ante su duda alzo la mano en busca de una respuesta rápida por el paradero de su rubia dramática (las mujeres según el lloran por todo).

-Hey , que hay de la rubia, ya tiene como media hora que salió y no ha regresado, tks, tan rápido consigue preferidas profesor-un largo murmullo y chiflidos comandados por Sting pusieron en verde al examinador que sobresaltado pego fuerte en la pizarra verde bandera para a callarlos de una vez ,cosa que logro con éxito ,él era de la vieja escuela donde el trato respetuoso y miradas en el suelo estaban grabas en los huesos de los jóvenes, sin en cambio con el tiempo ahora eran ellos quienes "tenían" que respetar a los jóvenes-pequeños hijos de puta-solía decir para alejar el coraje que guardaba, una vez acallados los jóvenes lo miraban más con miedo que con respeto, solo el rubio anarquista lo miraba con aburrimiento-escolapios...malditos escolapios-murmuro lo suficientemente alto como para que solo Sting lo escuchara, ya estaba por sentarse cuando se fijó en el examen que tenía enfrente, Lucy H. no tenía aun un club ,ya antes había sido informado de la condición de la jovencita así que solo reparo que era un olvido por las prisas de la mudanza aun así tenía que tener todos los espacios llenos y no tenía las ganas de dejar a todos esos jóvenes solos.

-Euclefiend ya que andas tan enérgico, ve a la oficina a dejar el examen de tu compañera, también esta nota-Sting respingo con enojo mientras se paraba con pereza de adolescente mal criado, tanto profesor como alumno se miraron ,tampoco era estúpido el profesor para andarse peleando con un mocoso y Sting era muy listo como para provocarlo.

-Eucliffle, se pronuncia Eucliffle, sin una N o D...digo no es que no crea que no lo puede pronunciar-tomo el examen junto con la nota para salir con una sonrisa triunfal del salón, no había mayor gloria que derrotar a un hombre adulto en su propio terreno, aquel profesor solo lo miro con rabia contenida para disponerse mejor en revisar los demás exámenes y maldecir por lo bajo al imprudente por su parte mantenía su gloria aún más alta pues tenía en sus manos el examen de su rubia junto con la explicación de su salida-esta chica sí que está perdida-se dijo para sí mientras corregía el examen ,no tardo nada en rellenar el espacio del club y hacer una nota falsa, donde explicaba al maestro Vlandermyr que la alumna había llamado al instituto pidiendo el club de dibujo .

-Creo que tendremos unos maravillosos días Lucy-san-


End file.
